Family Photos
by JinxWriter
Summary: Ronin, Queen Tara, and their son get ready for a big day when it's time to take family pictures.


Family Photos

Ronin paced back and forth impatiently as he waited for the rest of his family to get ready. Today was the day they were going to get another family photo together since they had so little pictures of them all together in one picture as a family. Ronin had a nice green buttoned up shirt, tan pants, and black boots. If he wanted to get a family photo he always had to look his best on days like this. Queen Tara soon showed up wearing a beautiful white dress with long sleeves, a laced up top, a flowery bottom, and her hair was in a half ponytail.

"Where's Lucius? This day is very important," Ronin said.

"He's still trying to figure out how he should look for today," said Queen Tara. Suddenly their son ran outside seconds later. He had an all black sophisticated outfit on which made him look like a young gentlemen. He was also wearing his play army helmet and waved his favorite tree bark sword around. "I'm ready!" he said.

"Son…what are you wearing?" Ronin could manage out.

"I was thinking for the photo I could pose as a leafman warrior," said Lucius happily.

"Son, we won't be able to take photos like that today," said Ronin.

"Aw, really?" Lucius asked. Ronin nodded which made Lucius a little bummed out. He took off his helmet and walked back into the house, setting his things on the table before joining his family outside. Once everything was settled Ronin hopped on his bird, followed by Queen Tara and then Lucius. Queen Tara helped him up as Ronin gave the reigns a jerk as his hummingbird took off.

* * *

Lucius went on about how he would look fabulous for the photo and how he would look like the cutest one in the family as the bird continued on to their destination for the photo taking session. Ronin and Queen Tara listened to their overly chatty son but they were happy that he was excited for the photo. Now these days kids would not even sit still for one. The hummingbird soon pulled up to the destination. It was a small weeping willow tree with millions of leaves dangling from the branches and an archway entrance big enough for the family to go inside.

"Here we are. Everyone ready? Lucius?" Queen Tara asked. She and Ronin turned around to see their son reaching for something on one of the bags the bird carried around its holster. It was Ronin's helmet. "I'm now ready for the photo," he said, still wanting to pose as a leafman. The helmet was obviously too big for him as he lifted it so his parents could see his eyes.

"Lucius, I already told you we can't do photos like that here," said Ronin with a slight smile.

"Aw man," Lucius said. He took off the helmet, hooked it back on properly, and headed inside with his family. As they got in there, the place looked really nice.

* * *

Photos of various Jinn folk were lined on the tree bark walls, with parents posing with their young children and newly wedded couples who were looking at each other lovingly. Suddenly a purple berry Jinn came out of nowhere. It was a woman who looked quite young for a photographer. Long leaves were draping over her scalp for her long hair and she had on a long purple dress. She smiled at the sight of the family seeing they were on time for their appointment. "Hello there. Just on time," the photographer said.

"I'm glad we made it," Ronin said.

"Well let's get down to business. First things first you need to chose your background," said the photographer. She handed them a book filled with many backgrounds. One was a tree with the sun starting to rise, another one was a bunch of colorful flowers in a field, and another was a grassy field with millions of butterflies flying through. Ronin thought they could have been more manlier but what was he to complain? It was a family photo after all. He settled on the one with the tree and the sunrise, and the woman hurried over to one of the huge canvases. She lifted it with her skinny arms and dragged it over to the black screen, setting it on the middle to block it out.

"There we go. Now please come forward," said the woman. The family walked over to the canvas and the woman hurried over to take a camera. It was a green leafy camera with a stick for the stand and twigs for the legs. She set it firmly down and motioned for the family to come over.

"I feel like we should do a couple of group photos first. Then it'll be mother and son, father and son, then the boy alone. I also feel like we should take some photos of mom and dad alone. Is that ok?" asked the photographer.

"Sounds like a plan," said Lucius eagerly. The photographer smiled and motioned for the family to come inwards.

* * *

The photographer motioned for Ronin to get on one knee and for Queen Tara to get on both knees as Lucius was motioned to sit down. When it was all good and well, the photographer hurried over to the camera and took one photo. It appeared on the screen and it looked like a nice family photo.

Pretty soon a couple more photos were taken. One was a close-up of Ronin and Lucius smiling at the camera and another of Queen Tara and Lucius both on their knees and their heads on each other's shoulders. Another one was of Ronin holding Lucius in his arms smiling at the camera and there was another one of Queen Tara doing the same thing. There was one of Ronin and her together holding hands and staring at each other romantically and one of Lucius smiling happily at the camera. After all of the photos were done the photographer reviewed them all. She was glad to see they all came out just line she planned.

* * *

The family got ready to go back home after a day of taking photos. "The photos will be ready in two weeks," the photographer reminded them.

"Thank you," said Queen Tara. The photographer walked back inside as the family hopped on the bird. Lucius could not wait to see the photos and how they turned out. He knew that they would be amazing and how much his family would love to see him with his handsome looks.

"Did you have fun today, son?" asked Ronin.

"I sure did! I can't wait to see how they turned out," said Lucius.

"Me neither. I know they'll look quite nice," said Queen Tara. Ronin nodded in agreement as they arrived back at the tree. It was the end to a perfect day.

* * *

FIN

Aw, family photos! I love writing fics like these. Later folks! :D

Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review of your thoughts :)


End file.
